Write to the Minors!
by InvaderLuver
Summary: Write letters to the main minor characters of BF5! I don't own BF5. You can write in as many letters as you want! All my other stories are on hold until the movie comes out. PLEASE NO OCs... PLEASE
1. Introduction: Send in your Letters!

HAI THAR FRIENDS!

You might not know from the title, but our names are Zen, Grace, and Tromp! (Otherwise, known as the MINOR characters…) I'm quite lonely here at the Order now that Zoom's gone, but not to worry! I have you all lovely peoples! Feel free to write in to me and ask questions! :)

Oh, Grace too.

And Tromp.

(Nerds BTW)

Sincerely,

Zen (Mainly), Grace, and Tromp


	2. Fenrir's Daughter

Dear Fenrir,

Can I call you Fenrir for short? No? Okay. Uhh, to answer your questions, Zeke is actually really nice once you get to know him! He'll sometimes let me leave early with pay if I say I don't feel that well. Without a doubt. But yeah, he's a little crazy! He really likes aliens. Only aliens for some reason. He also likes those conspiracies and enjoys watching documentaries of murderers and their paths and other mysteries. Sometimes I _do_ worry about him, but other times, it's just who he is, and I accept that.

He's not mental or anything, just a little old man enjoying his life. :)

Thanks a lot for my first letter!

**~Grace**

* * *

Dear Fenrir's Daughter,

First of all, I'll have to thank you for the letter. Things are slow, and I get a little 'slacky' when things are anticlimactic. (I'll trust you have the knowledge to know what that means, and you won't have to use those fancy searching machines…)

But here's how it went down…

Jack Wheeler was one of the residents here since he was a teenager. Once I found out he was getting married, and his wife was already pregnant, I just didn't like it. Don't get me wrong, it's always nice to have new residents come to town, but not if they were the son of Jack. Jack was reckless, always playin' loud music, maybe drinkin' a little, and I pitied him and his child. However, Vert was actually better than I expected. He had nice manners, always said hello in the morning when he would come in the diner on Saturday mornings, just very humble. Everyone knew him.

As of now, I'm not sure what exactly that boy has been up to….

Now to you second question:

The most horrifying scene/experience I've had in my days on the force was when some 'wannabe gangsters' came into town and caused public disturbances. I saw them heading for Wheeler's home, and decided to take action. So I whipped up around them and asked questions. Long story short, I got two bullet wounds, a stab wound to my left leg, and maybe a few scars. I'm perfectly fine now, and the scars have faded.

I haven't really had crime scenes, other than a few simple B and E's at the diner, nothing I couldn't handle.

Thank you for the letter,

**Sheriff Johnson**

* * *

**A/N: **Hopefully, people can see how this works. If it's confusing, just ask me in a PM or on the forum, or anywhere. ^^ Thank you **Fenrir's Daughter** for the first review!


	3. Fenrir's Daughter, Leaves Are Fun

Dear Fenrir,

Zen here, and joy~! My first letter! ^-^ But what you pointed out was amazing! I was never sure of Zen's roots, or Master Takeyasu's ancestors, or even where they both came from for that matter! I'll try to see if I can ask later, I promise!

But in reply, the most elite warriors from all of Asia are called to Thailand to the Order for their specific purposes. We're envied all the world over, which is a pretty big deal for even me to comprehend. I mean, me, out of my former classmates, friends, and family members! Zoom was called for his sparring skills, and speed. He thinks quickly during pressure too, and that counts big time. I was assigned for various other reasons as far as muscle growth and development, to maturity, and other types of things like that. Master Takeyasu was the Chosen One before Zoom was 'elected'. I know people are wondering about the Blue Flame, so I'll dive into that really quick as well.

See, the Blue Flame is what keeps the Order of the Flying Fists in motion. It's… hard to explain… but it IS an essential part to the sealing of the tear of the Multiverse that opens at the Mouth of the Dragon. When our current top Master (We have many for different age groups) starts slowing down in life, and shows signs that he or she will need to give up his or her title, the top ten warriors of the Order over a specific time span are called forth to take (right now) Maser T.'s place. The ten have to go through a series of battle and skill showing tournaments and matches with a task you have to complete. How do I know all this? Oho… not to brag, but I was second place in the tournament… I fell short a mere two points and lost. But I'm glad Zoom got the position! He deserves it!

Hope that helped! Sorry I don't know much on the first topic! D:

With love,

Zen

* * *

Dear 'Leaves Are Fun',

First off, let me be hospitable. How are you? :) My people and I are perfectly fine, don't worry! After that blast, I suffered only a little. My people are back home safe where they belong, and we vow to help Tezz anyway he can in the battle against the Ancient Ones. Sure, our population decreased some, but it was a very minor setback. We have reconstructed what was torn down, and/or damaged.

As you know of, the blast that wiped out all Sentient Tech. on Vandal succeeded. Other Kharamanos were able to escape, and we all have to thank Battle Force 5 and their bravery.

Speaking of Battle Force 5, how are they? How's Tezz? Oh, please let him know that I'm alright! I only hope we can see each other again.

Sincerely,

Tromp


End file.
